1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an X-ray device, and more particularly, to an X-ray device in which if needed, a power contactor protrudes from an X-ray detector and is electrically connected to a power terminal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Typically, an X-ray has a short wavelength and easily passes through a subject. A transmission amount of the X-ray is determined according to the density of the subject. That is, an inner state of the subject may be indirectly identified through a transmission amount of an X-ray that has passed through the subject.
An X-ray device typically includes an X-ray detector. The X-ray detector is a device that detects a transmission amount of the X-ray that has passed through the subject. An inner state of the subject is displayed to the outside on a display device. As an X-ray detector, a flay panel digital radiography (DR) type using DR is widely used. The flay panel DR generally does not use a film.
Typically, an X-ray device may be used as a detector for medical purposes, a non-intrusive inspection apparatus, or the like. In a recent trend, the size or weight of an X-ray device has been reduced, and thus, the X-ray device is easily carried or transported, and even when there is no available power source, the X-ray device is operable by using a secondary battery.